


Le Dragon d'or

by enigmaticma



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternative Perspective, Breakup, Fluff, M/M, of soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticma/pseuds/enigmaticma
Summary: Jongdae used to dream of the same golden dragon tattoo and intense eyes, since he was a kid. He didn't expect to meet the owner of that dragon tattoo or intense eyes in Canada.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52
Collections: Shall we Chen? Fictional Fest First Round





	Le Dragon d'or

The first time Jongdae dreamed of a man surrounded by a golden dragon, he was ten. He woke up confused, but brushed it off. The second time, he was eleven but then, he decided to draw the details. He tried, at least.

The third time, he was fifteen, and Jongdae had no idea why it happened again. “Maybe you dream of him every night but you only remember sometimes,” Baekhyun, his best friend, told him as they worked on the drawing. 

“Do you think you are dreaming of your soulmate?” Chanyeol, another best friend of Jongdae, asked him dreamily. 

Jongdae scoffed, mumbling as he drew the dragon neater, “Yeah, right.” He didn’t push the thought further.

He had the dream again the following year, on a random day, but then, a detail hit him. He saw eyes. Fierce eyes looking at him with anger. He drew it over and over, everywhere, whenever he could. He hoped the dream would make sense once he saw the end of it. 

He hoped to see the face of the man of his dream.

He was eighteen when he dreamed of the man again, the same eyes, the same anger, the same golden dragon, but with a different feeling. Jongdae realized that he had grown so used to seeing the man that he could recognize him anywhere if ever they met.

However, six years had passed since he last dreamed of them.

His life got so busy that he didn’t think of it. He pursued his career as a designer, dated a handsome man named Oh Sehun, who was the same age as his three years younger brother Jongin, and lived his life to the fullest. 

It didn’t cross his mind to find the man with the golden dragon, much less on the other side of the world. Jongdae and Sehun planned the second anniversary of their relationship to be celebrated in a luxurious Squamish Hotel in British Columbia, Canada. 

It was kind of hard to plan out but they managed it. “We are going to be so broke after this,” Jongdae commented on the plane, making Sehun chuckle as he kissed his hand, “but it will be the best anniversary.” 

“I hope not,” Sehun frowned, “I want to have better and better anniversaries with you, Dae.” Jongdae flushed red all over his neck and ears. He was so happy and hoped he would be like that for the rest of his life with Sehun. 

The Hotel was peculiar. They had some rooms in cottage style with hot tubes and glass walls that allowed a view of nature. Sehun and Jongdae booked one of those. It was more expensive but completely fairy tale-like. 

They slept all morning of their check in, and then Sehun left him to book a table, giving Jongdae time to actually groom himself. Sehun was easily handsome, so he didn’t try to work for his look, while Jongdae had wild hair and felt the need to dress better in order to match Sehun. The latter scoffed at his insecurity. “Why would you work yourself up like that? I love you the way you are,” Sehun said, pulling him into a kiss, “You look amazing even with a damn hoodie and sweatpants.” Jongdae didn’t argue because he knew it was sincere, but the issue wasn’t with how Sehun saw him but how the world saw them together. 

Jongdae couldn’t stop thinking of how he still looks average when he wears the same clothes Sehun wears - in smaller sizes of course. It was why he wore more of a rocky, grungy style, making sure he doesn’t come off as overly attention-seeking but still looks dashing enough to match Sehun’s aura. 

His mind was all over the place as he left the room, making sure he locked the door, and as he turned, he nearly collided with a man in a white dress shirt. “Oh, be careful!” the man said in English with a frown. 

Jongdae didn’t say a word, looking at the man as if he saw a ghost. Or maybe he did, as a golden dragon that took up most of the front of the shirt and the man’s gaze was oh so familiar. Jongdae felt suddenly weak at the knees, and thankfully, the man was called by someone and left Jongdae there. 

It took Jongdae a moment to move from shock. In fact, Sehun's worried expression intensified when he joined him for dinner, as he hurriedly asked, “What happened?” 

“Nothing, I think I saw something, but it is probably just an optical illusion,” Jongdae was glad Sehun found it funny, teasing him, because he didn’t have the power to believe what he just saw. However, as he picked the menu, he noticed a dragon drawn around the nicely-written “Le dragon d’or” and frowned. “What does it mean?” 

Sehun looked at where Jongdae pointed before saying, “Oh, I asked and they told me the resort is co-owned by a Chinese guy who manages this place. That is why the restaurant is called a Golden dragon or the Dragon of gold,” Sehun explained as he chose a few dishes, “The prices are manageable and you can find some dishes close enough to Chinese cuisine.” 

Jongdae’s blood had run cold the second Sehun said “golden dragon” but he tried not to show it. He ordered normally, focusing on Sehun when he noticed the golden dragon man come in. Jongdae quickly looked away, focused on anything but the door. “Are you okay?”

“I just wish we had professional cameras,” Jongdae commented, “The place is so good, Sehun. We need to remember it.” Sehun smiled and pulled out his phone only for Jongdae to do the same. They took pictures of each other and Jongdae made sure to catch the man with the shirt as he videotaped the place. 

He tried not to be obvious but as he reran his video, but the man was looking at him and he flinched a little but quickly turned the camera toward Sehun, noticing Sehun’s odd expression. “Wow, look at this beautiful masterpiece. No wonder the place looks wonderful,” he commented, smiling brightly.

Sehun looked away shyly, mumbling, “Don’t exaggerate.” Jongdae didn’t push as the food came and he tried not to be obvious but he could feel someone’s eyes on him. He kept laughing at Sehun’s jokes and quirks until they left the restaurant. Sehun paid for it when he noticed that the price was lower than they calculated. “I will go buy us some hot chocolates,” he announced with a huge smile, “See you in our room.” 

Jongdae nodded and was walking almost aimlessly when a man spoke, “Korean?” Jongdae looked back to see the same man, wearing the same shirt, with a black coat on top. “Are you Korean?” The man repeated in Korean, noticing Jongdae’s daze.

“Oh, yes,” Jongdae spoke with a bow, “I am Jongdae.” 

The man smiled, “I am Wu Yi Fan, the owner of le Dragon d’Or.” He pointed to the shirt then the restaurant. Jongdae realized the tattoo was actually a hint to an emplacement.

“Nice to meet you,” he said in a detached tone as his mind ran a mile, “The food was amazing.” 

Yi Fan smiled, “Going to your room?” Jongdae nodded. “Let me walk you.” Jongdae nodded again and allowed the man to walk by his side in silence when Yi Fan asked suddenly, “Did you know me from somewhere? You looked like you did.” 

Jongdae couldn’t look up from his fidgeting hands. “I’ve never seen you before,” he said before looking up to meet Yi Fan’s eyes, “I first met you at the lobby.” 

“That seems like a lie to me,” Yi Fan commented, intensely observing Jongdae, “You’ve seen me before.” 

“Is there an issue?” A third voice was heard and they looked at Sehun who seemed quite upset. 

Jongdae couldn’t voice a word so Yi Fan spoke instead, “I asked him if he had met me before. He seemed to recognize me somehow.” Sehun looked at Jongdae who looked down to his feet. “I lost many memories after a car crash in Korea so I thought maybe he knew me and could perhaps shed some light on the darkness in my head.” Sehun looked at Yi Fan, who offered his hand for a shake. “I am Wu Yi Fan, by the way, the owner of le Dragon D’or.” 

“Oh, your restaurant is a work of art,” Sehun smiled, praising the man. “I truly enjoyed it.”

Yi Fan gave Sehun a neck bow before looking at Jongdae. “I shall leave you now but if you have any information about me in Korea, please let me know,” he said, handing over his professional card, “Here is my number and email address.” 

Jongdae nodded, confused and dizzy, and he said, “I will let you know if I remember anything.” Yi Fan wished them a good night and left, and Jongdae remained frozen until Sehun held his arm and pulled him inside the room.

“Are you okay?” Sehun asked as he held Jongdae’s cheeks, “Did he hurt you?” 

Jongdae nodded then shook his head before pulling Sehun closer and hugging him. Sehun led him worriedly to bed and helped him out of his vest before handing him a hot chocolate cup. Jongdae slipped also out of his shirt and pants as the room was relatively warm. 

Sehun returned to his side and sipped the drink as he worriedly observed Jongdae. “Aren’t you going to tell me what is happening?” he finally asked. 

“I will but only once we are in Korea,” Jongdae said, his brain unable to make sense of the whole deal. He looked at Sehun with a smile before saying, “Now all I want to focus on you, and I wonder if you are okay with a joint bath.” 

“Sure I am,” Sehun said with a kiss. He picked the cups, set them beside the microwave, and felt arms around his waist. 

He looked at Jongdae in time to see the man tiptoeing to kiss him, “Let’s have a reason to bathe first, don’t you think so?” Jongdae spoke with a teasing smile as he pulled Sehun’s shirt up. Sehun sighed before chuckling at Jongdae’s childish tugging and huge pout. “I want you to wreck me, Sehunnie,” Jongdae whined, cutely adding, “Please?” 

“I can’t deny you a thing, my love,” Sehun said, leaning to kiss Jongdae with passion. Meanwhile, the endearing title tugged Jongdae’s heart and guilt filled his lungs as he slipped out of his boxers, letting Sehun lift him up before resting him softly on the mattress. 

Jongdae gave Sehun his all because the emotions he felt for Yi Fan felt like betrayal. He felt guilty enough to let Sehun go beyond his limits. Sehun wrecked him so bad he was sore before Sehun could put him in a bubbly bath. “It was amazing, Sehun,” Jongdae said, noticing the worried expression of Sehun, “We need to do that often.” 

“Damn, Jongdae,” Sehun mumbled as he slipped by Jongdae’s side, massaging his lower back, “We went over the lines we drew for each other, you know that?” 

Jongdae chuckled and kissed him, speaking in a soft tone to calm sehun down, “It is okay if we do that sometimes. To be honest, we needed spice in our sex life.” Sehun turned red instantly and buried his head into Jongdae’s shoulder as he settled Jongdae on his lap. Jongdae chuckled at that as he slowly dozed off.

He had a different dream that night. He was in a white bed as a golden dragon danced in the clear sky above, and suddenly, hands on his body made him look down to see Yi Fan gazing at him with such desire and lust that Jongdae moaned, but as soon as Yi Fan’s lips touched his skin, he sat up awake, breathless and shaking. 

“Dae?” Sehun’s sleepy tone by his side made him jump and soon the room was filled with light and Sehun held his shoulders. “Are you ok?” 

Jongdae smiled. “I had a bad dream of me dying under snow. I was terrified,” Jongdae lied as he hugged Sehun, “Please don’t let me go.” 

Sehun chuckled softly as he made sure Jongdae was comfortable. “Of course I won’t let you go.” Jongdae couldn’t sleep well that night, and despite having a great day, he couldn’t sleep well the following night either. Thankfully, his mind was too tired on the third night so he slept almost as soon as Sehun kissed him in bed.

He didn’t go to the restaurant nor meet Yi Fan so the rest of the trip slowly became stressless and enjoyable. However, on their return to Korea, Sehun insisted on understanding what was happening. Jongdae knew Sehun had been putting up with him and his lies because he trusted Jongdae would tell him the truth. Jongdae nodded as they went to their shared apartment and called Chanyeol.

“Hi, Jongdae! Are you back from Canada?” his friend said with excitement.

Jongdae hummed, “I did a few hours ago. Chanyeol, can I ask you for a favor?” His friend hummed, obviously busy with something. “Can you come with my childhood drawings of my recurring dream?” Jongdae asked as he looked over Sehun, “I think I met the man.” 

“What? Are you serious?” Chanyeol asked in shock, “I’ll get them tonight and bring some beers! I hope you got a picture or a video of the man.” 

Jongdae noticed Sehun’s confused expression. “I got him on video. See you tonight?” Chanyeol hummed in agreement as he ended the call.

“What recurring dream?” Sehun asked in confusion. Jongdae explained that he dreamed of a man with a golden dragon tattoo for several years since he was a kid and that even drew the man and the dragon. 

“When I met the man…he was wearing a white dress shirt with a huge dragon drawing on it and he had the exact same eyes,” Jongdae explained, shaking, “I don’t understand what it meant. I was so shocked when I saw him, Sehun, I could only focus on you to have my mind on one place.” 

Sehun frowned, upset. “So when the man asked you if you met him and you denied, that was because you never met…except in your dreams,” he summed it up and pointed at himself, “Did you…?” He paused, realizing things. “You had a rough sex with me because of the man? Did you think of him when you kissed me?” 

“Sehun, no! I wanted rough sex because I wanted to feel you all over me. I wanted to be anchored and you were always my anchor,” Jongdae hurried to hold Sehun’s hands. “I didn’t think of him when I was with you.” 

“But you…this is maddening, Jongdae.” Saying so with anger, Sehun stood, leaving Jongdae alone on the sofa. “I’ll go shower and sleep. You should do the same as we have to work tomorrow.” He indeed went to shower and Jongdae was left with guilt. 

Around seven pm, Chanyeol and Baekhyun were both in his house. “We brought everything!” Baekhyun spoke excitedly, “Hi, Sehun!” The man nodded, obviously upset. “Did you tell him?” 

Jongdae nodded, hinting to them so they could get inside and sit. Chanyeol quickly opened Jongdae’s old books that had all his old drawings and Sehun noticed finally the dates and the repetitive drawings of a man with a dragon in his chest. They slowly became more detailed and Sehun held the last drawing Jongdae made of the man that showed more of his eyes, even the jawline and the golden dragon. “Do you believe me now?” Jongdae asked him sadly and Sehun sat back, lost. 

“Can we see the video?” Chanyeol asked him and Jongdae picked the phone and played the video for the men who gasped in pure shock, “Oh my god! That’s so accurate to the drawings.” 

Baekhyun looked up to Jongdae and asked him expectantly, “Did you talk to him?” 

“I have his number and email,” Jongdae stated, picking out Yi Fan’s card from his wallet. 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun read it as Jongdae looked at Sehun. “Are you still mad at me?” he asked worriedly.

“Did you or did you not think of him while being with me?” Sehun asked him firmly and Jongdae shook his head. “Jongdae…” 

“Before I met him, I didn’t but I couldn’t stop thinking he was the man I saw since I was what? Eight? I was lost and I am sorry he haunted me,” Jongdae whined, “Can’t we put it aside?” 

Sehun gave him a glare that said “no” blatantly and Chanyeol poked Baekhyun as he noticed the tension in the air. They excused themselves awkwardly, packed the books, and left. Sehun went to the bedroom and Jongdae followed him inside, upset. Sehun looked him right in the eyes and said, “I can’t put it aside, not when I know that perhaps you weren’t meant to be mine in the first place.” 

“Sehun? What do you mean?” Jongdae sounded genuinely confused.

Sehun sighed, “Now it is haunting me, that Wu Yi Fan guy is haunting your thoughts and I wonder if this means that you belong to him.” 

Jongdae held his cheeks, firmly speaking, “I don’t care, I have you and I love you.” Jongdae smiled as he added, “Plus, I belong to you. I have for so long.” Sehun eased but not for long.

Yi Fan’s subject was brought several times after that and they broke up as things reached an unbearable level. Chanyeol and Baekhyun were with him as he was a sobbing mess the day Sehun left. “Maybe it is for the best,” Chanyeol said with a soft tone, “Sehun and you were getting very toxic around each other, and it was going to hurt you even worse later.” 

“What should I do now?” Jongdae asked them as he sat up.

Baekhyun patted his back. “Maybe focus on the Yi Fan guy,” he suggested, “See if the man had dreams of you?” Jongdae looked at his friend. “Don’t you think that once you get an explanation of your dreams, it won’t interfere with your future relationships?” 

Chanyeol nodded. “He is right. If it broke your amazing relationship with Sehun, it could break more, so focus on it and move on properly.” 

Jongdae took a week to even consider writing Yi Fan an email and another week to finish a full explanation of the dreams and his reaction. He ended the email with a wish that it didn't sound weird for Yi Fan and wished him a happy Chinese New Year. 

He didn’t expect an answer the next day. “I am in Busan with a friend. Let me know when we can meet this week and I’ll make the trip to see you,” was written with a phone number. Jongdae didn’t waste time sending Yi Fan a small hi text.

“Hi, I didn’t expect a message that fast,” Yi Fan wrote back, “Jongdae, I am glad you wrote to me.” 

“How did you know it was me?” Jongdae wrote in wonder.

“You are the only person who knows my number aside from my friend,” Yi Fan explained, “and he is sitting in front of me.” 

“It makes sense,” he wrote, awkward, “I will be in Busan for a job in three days. Will you be free?” 

“Can you stay for the weekend then?” Yi Fan asked, “If yes, I can free up some time.” Jongdae realized he would be there on a Friday so yes, he could get the weekend.

“I got something on Saturday morning but after that, I am free,” Jongdae wrote and Yi Fan promised to see him for lunch on Saturday. Saturday came faster than Jongdae expected, and he felt nervous at the idea of meeting the man again.

Yi Fan was sitting in the restaurant, already ordering, when Jongdae reached the address and noticed the man. He was easy to spot with his tall stature. “Hi,” Jongdae said with a shy smile.

Yi Fan looked at him intently as he answered back, “I am glad you could come. Please, sit.” Jongdae sat down, nervous and Yi Fan spoke again, “Thank you for accepting to meet me.” 

“I didn’t have a reason to refuse,” Jongdae said as he fidgeted with his fingers, “I am sure you were confused by the email.” 

“I believed every word of it,” Yi Fan said before picking up an old notebook. It was fully written in Chinese, so Yi Fan explained, “I had recurring dreams, too since I was ten and my mom convinced me to note down when it is repeating itself with dates and details. I kept dreaming of a man with a burned rose on his chest.”

Jongdae gasped. “I was wearing a shirt with a burning rose printed on it under the vest,” he commented, “So we dreamed of each other?” He frowned suddenly, realizing something, before asking, “Wait, you kept looking at me funny the entire time because you knew I was the person of your dreams?” 

Yi Fan coughed awkwardly. “I didn’t look at you funny,” he said, “I was trying to make sense of what I was looking at. You were real and sitting in front of me.” 

“I get that,” Jongdae mumbled, thoughtful, “So we indeed dreamed of each other. The question now is,” Jongdae looked at Yi Fan who was focused on the side dishes, “why us?” 

“When I was a teen, mom said that I was perhaps dreaming of my soulmate,” Yi Fan admitted, “I lived with that hope, Jongdae, and perhaps we are soulmates.” The order came and Yi Fan smiled at him as he spoke softly, “I hope you don’t mind that I ordered for the two of us.” Jongdae shook his head and Yi Fan grilled the meat as Jongdae filled his cup with some soju. Yi Fan asked Jongdae about himself and Jongdae explained that drawing him had opened the door for his career as a designer. He worked as both a web designer and artworker for a web development company and was also selling freelance designs for interiors and furnitures. 

“Focusing on one field isn’t going to pay my bills so I am trying to balance three,” Jongdae explained as he made a roll for Yi Fan before offering it almost instinctively and noticing Yi Fan’s curious eyes on him. Yi Fan accepted the roll which made Jongdae’s mind finally register what he did. 

Yi Fan looked away as he chewed before nodding. “It tastes great.” Jongdae was already getting red all over, nervous and awkward, so Yi Fan’s remark made him choke on soju, coughing as he looked away. Yi Fan didn’t say anything, just filling Jongdae’s cup and they kept quiet. “I wanted to be a professional basketball player but I got a knee injury that stopped me from doing that so I studied tourism and met someone who made me love the idea of owning my own restaurant so I started from there.” 

Jongdae smiled at him. “It is nice to meet people who can show you possibilities in life,” he commented, “I didn’t live that myself but I think I am the reason why my friends got the vocations they have now. My friends are both artists. Chanyeol is a music producer and Baekhyun is a writer, but they have other works to go by. Being an artist isn’t the easiest thing in the world.” 

“I can imagine that,” Yi Fan chuckled, “but it is a beautiful passion.” Jongdae smiled at that, making a wrap for himself. He made one for Yi Fan again, which made the Chinese man smile while taking it. They ate in silence for a while before Yi Fan spoke, “I am not going to stay in Korea for too long.” Jongdae paused what he was doing and looked at the man in surprise. “I wish we could spend as much time together as possible to see if we are really soulmates or if we have something linking us both.” 

Jongdae didn’t say a word, looking at Yi Fan expressionlessly as he tried to make sense of Yi Fan’s words.

The tall man looked quite awkward after a while. “I mean, I won’t force you. I’ll come back to Korea whenever I can,” he said looking away. “I actually wanted us to go on a date, spend the night out, and perhaps I’ll drive you back to Seoul.” 

“The drive back would be unnecessary,” Jongdae said out of nowhere, “I am staying in Busan until next Friday.” Yi Fan brightened up and smiled at Jongdae, who looked quite embarrassed. “Where do you plan to take me?” 

“Hmm, how about we discover the city? I’ve never visited Busan before,” Yi Fan offered, “You can take me wherever you wish to go, right now.” 

“Busan’s got beautiful hotspots,” Jongdae offered, “Maybe we can try to visit the closest.” Yi Fan nodded and they finished their food in silence. 

Yi Fan was a great listener as Jongdae explained to him the name, the art, and the history of every spot they were in. Jongdae seemed to know a lot for someone who didn’t come to Busan. “I just read a lot about the city before offering the design.” Jongdae explained, his face morphed into embarrassed amusement, “Sometimes, a city’s culture influences the client’s choice. Seoul’s taste for art isn’t Busan’s.” 

“It makes sense,” Yi Fan commented with a smile. 

Jongdae took him to an old market, where they were given free samples of food to try. Yi Fan got himself some of each to eat later before offering Jongdae to join him at dinner. “Just dinner,” Yi Fan assured. 

Jongdae was tired anyway and Yi Fan’s rented house seemed close, so he nodded. The trip to the house added a little to Jongdae’s fatigue and he tiredly sat on Yi Fan’s sofa when he felt a cold surface touch his cheek. He jerked away before noticing a can of cold coffee. “Coffee?”

“You seem like you may sleep already so a little sip will perhaps help you stay up until you eat a proper dinner,” Yi Fan offered before sitting next Jongdae. He sighed, “We sure walked a lot today.”

“Sorry, I didn’t expect it to be tiring,” Jongdae pouted to Yi Fan, who chuckled.

He patted Jongdae’s head softly, still smiling, before confessing, “I loved it.” They looked at each other for a moment, entranced, until Yi Fan blinked his eyes and smiled, saying, “I think I should get dinner ready.” 

Jongdae joined him in the kitchen, setting the table before drinking the cold coffee in a glass cup. He sat there as Yi Fan set everything on plates and brought rice. “This looks good,” Jongdae said with a smile, “I’ll eat well.”

“Enjoy,” Yi Fan simply said, eating. They eyed each other in short glances for a while but soon a discussion broke off about the food. Jongdae didn’t realize when but he was all smiles and giggles at the end of dinner, until Yi Fan yawned.

“Let’s sleep now,” Jongdae said, standing up, “I’ll help you clean and go to my place.” 

Yi Fan shot him a shocked look before whining, “Go? It is too late for you to go.” Jongdae blinked at that. “I have a guest room. Stay in it. I’ll prefer to know that you are safe.” 

Jongdae didn’t know what to say so he just mumbled, “Sure.” He helped Yi Fan to clean the dining room before bed and stood awkwardly as Yi Fan offered him a travel toothbrush. 

“I had a few packed in case I lost them, so feel free to use it,” Yi Fan offered, “Also, the bedroom already has extra sheets and pillows. So make yourself at ease.” 

“Thank you, Yi Fan. I bothered you,” Jongdae smiled as Yi Fan dismissed that, heading to the bathroom to wash his teeth and get ready for bed.

They got ready for bed and went to separate rooms, but regardless of the doors between them, Jongdae couldn’t sleep. He tossed around for a while before noticing the light under the door. It made him leave the room to find Yi Fan in the kitchen, looking like he fought with the bed.

“You couldn’t sleep?” Jongdae asked Yi Fan who looked at him in surprise before nodding, “Me neither. It was a bad idea to drink that coffee.”

Yi Fan sighed before facing Jongdae. “It is not coffee. We both know that.” He was serious and Jongdae felt weird about that.

He fidgeted a little before looking at Yi Fan again. “Do you want to cuddle?” 

“I would love to,” Yi Fan smiled as he said so before pulling Jongdae to his room. “I can’t sleep with you so close yet so far, so maybe cuddling is a good idea.” Yi Fan got in bed first, patting the space next to him and looking quite excited.

It made Jongdae laugh, joining him. Jongdae was still wearing his outdoor clothes as he slid under the sheets while Yi Fan wore silky pajamas, so he worried he was going to make Yi Fan feel uncomfortable. However, Yi Fan held his hand and held it close as they curled around each other. “Better?” He asked.

“Much better,” Yi Fan said, humming as he closed his eyes.

They slept like that and woke more entangled than they expected to be. Jongdae woke up to find Yi Fan looking at him with a smile. Jongdae gave him a kitten smile as he whispered, “Good morning, Yi Fan.” 

The smile on the Chinese man stretched suddenly and he looked so goofy and happy, much to Jongdae’s surprise. “Good morning, Jongdae,” Yi Fan happily said, “Do you want to go out and get some coffee?” 

“I’d love to change my clothes first.” Jongdae noticed the expression of Yi Fan at that so he added, “Let me go to my rented place and change first?” 

Yi Fan’s expression brightened. “Yes, sure.” Their stomachs growled and they chuckled as they left the bed. They spent the day the same way as the previous day: they went to places, ate food, and spoke of everything they thought of, but it didn’t feel like they were strangers trying to know each other. In fact, Yi Fan insisted for Jongdae to share the house with him. 

The night came and they were in such a good mood that Jongdae wrapped his arms around Yi Fan as he cuddled the man. “Goodnight, Yi Fan.” 

“Good night, Jongdae.” 

For a week, it was all they did every single night. It came to the point that Jongdae was so attached to Yi Fan that he cried when Yi Fan had to go back to Canada that Saturday morning. He had to be in the airport before midnight to take an early flight so they cuddled much earlier that night. Jongdae just held on to him, shedding tears. “I’ll miss you so much,” he confessed.

“I miss you already,” Yi Fan whispered and kept Jongdae close. Jongdae and Yi Fan went to the airport, as Jongdae insisted to be there when Yi Fan left. As Yifan prepared to depart, he kissed Jongdae’s eyelids, holding his face softly, and whispered, “One day, we won’t have to part. I promise you.” 

“I believe you,” Jongdae whispered back. He waved goodbye to Yi Fan before taking a train back to Seoul directly after. He was unconsolable even as Chanyeol and Baekhyun tried to cheer him up.

“I don’t understand how you grew so attached to a man you met for a week but it took you a year to warm up to Sehun,” Chanyeol commented, “It sure is some soulmate bond, buddy.” 

“Definitely,” Baekhyun said before sighing, “I’d love to meet my soulmate, too.” 

“I am going to Sydney,” Jongdae said suddenly, “I can’t stay here. I don’t feel at home. I don’t feel happy. I am going to Yi Fan as soon as I can.”

“We can lend you money,” Baekhyun said, which made Jongdae look at him, “Just get ready to leave.” 

He looked at his smiling friends and frowned, asking, “You won’t tell me to stay?” 

“You need your soulmate to be happy.” Chanyeol patted his back. “We can tell.” 

That was how he found himself standing by the restaurant “le Dragon d’or” and nervously waiting for Yi Fan to show up. “Are you looking for someone?” an unfamiliar voice asked him and he frowned.

“Is Wu Yi Fan available?” he asked in a poor English accent and the man frowned.

“He left for Seoul early this morning,” the man said, “He was looking for a soulmate or something.” It made Jongdae laugh until tears trailed down his cheeks and people observed him worriedly. “Are you okay, sir?”

“I am the soulmate,” he said, trying to dry his tears, “Can I call him?” 

The man hurriedly picked up the service phone and dialed a number. “Hello, Mr. Wu? There is a man who said he is your soulmate…oh, yes.” He offered the phone to Jongdae who accepted it. 

“Yi Fan?” He asked hesitantly only to hear a wet chuckle and sniffing.

“You really went to Canada for me,” the man said, his voice broken with emotion. Jongdae hummed and Yi Fan chuckled, “Get Yixing on the phone.” Jongdae frowned but as he looked up he noticed Yixing on the nametag of the man and he handed the phone to the man.

“Yes, Mr. Wu,” the man said before blinking in confusion, “Yes, sure. Of course, Mr. Wu. Yes, have a safe trip.” The call ended and Jongdae fidgeted as the man faced him, saying, “If you can follow me, please.” 

Jongdae was confused but still followed Yixing, who took Jongdae to a car. “Please get in,” Yixing said and Jongdae set his bag on the backseats before sitting by Yixing’s side in the car. “Mr. Wu requested that I take you to his chalet. It is a half-hour drive from here. He asked me to take care of you as he takes the plane as soon as possible.” 

“Oh, okay,” Jongdae mumbled, getting quite shy at the idea of being alone in Yi Fan’s place. Yi Fan must be rich to have a chalet. 

The drive was short yet so beautiful as the nature that surrounded it was breathtaking by night, and soon, Yixing drove into a luxurious area. Apparently, Yi Fan had a penthouse in Vancouver but the huge mansion was his stop during this time of the year as it was the start of summer and the beach was beautiful to look at. “I’ll leave the key with you,” Yixing said, shaking him out of his thoughts.

As he observed the magnificent modern neat house, Jongdae dismissed that. “I’ll just nap after my long flight and wait for Yi Fan. Keep the key like he wished you to.” He was so mesmerized by the house’s decor that he nearly forgot to take off his shoes. Yixing smiled at his expression and nodded.

“He may have some food in the fridge. Feel free to check and order from Le Dragon d’or,” Yixing said as he stepped back, “I should head back but I’ll be available for your requests.”

“Thank you, Yixing,” Jongdae said, with a bow but only as Yixing left could Jongdae actually grasp what happened. He connected to Yi Fan’s wifi so he could call Baekhyun and Chanyeol in a group video call, his tears endlessly falling. 

“Why on earth would you call at such an early hour?” Chanyeol grumbled sleepily, obviously in bed while Baekhyun had answered but he was clearly working on something so he wasn’t looking at the phone.

Jongdae let out a chuckle. “Sorry,” he said, sniffing, “but I couldn’t wait.”

Baekhyun paused and looked at his phone. “Did you just sniff? Are you crying?” he asked as he hurriedly picked the phone, “What happened?” 

“He went to Seoul for me,” Jongdae said, as he cried even more, “This is so overwhelming. I can’t believe he did it. I can’t understand what is happening. What should I do, guys?”

“Wait,” Chanyeol sleepily asked, “Who went to Seoul for you?”

“Yi Fan.” Jongdae dried his tears as he explained, “He took a plane to Seoul and I took a plane to his restaurant. We made the same decision around the same time.” 

Baekhyun whistled in amazement, “That’s epic, Dae. It is like a whole new level of soulmates.” Jongdae nodded, shedding tears. “I guess you need some time to grasp what is happening.” 

Jongdae nodded, sniffing, and Chanyeol smiled as he picked the phone to say, “I am happy for you, Jongdae. You deserve this kind of connection.” Jongdae changed the subject and Baekhyun started talking about some dude he met online in a game who insisted on killing him over and over. 

They ended the call by the time he laid down on a bed to sleep. He was hungry but also had a ten-hour flight, so exhaustion overcame him and he slept. When he woke up, he wasn’t alone. Long arms were wrapped around him and legs crossed his, so he turned his head, which made Yi Fan grumble, snuggling Jongdae more. Jongdae simply smiled and laid back down, waiting. His stomach was making loud hungry sounds but it was okay.

He could wait for the sake of his soulmate. 

Yi Fan, however, woke up. “You are up,” he mumbled sleepily, letting Jongdae go. The man turned to face him and smiled. “Hi,” Yi Fan whispered.

“Hey, soulmate,” he said back, before kissing Yi Fan on the lips, “I am hungry, so I’ll get myself something to eat.” 

“Okay,” Yi Fan sleepily said. “I’ll nap a little.” Jongdae kissed him at that before walking out of the bedroom. He showered and then went to the kitchen where he found eggs, some smoked turkey, cherry tomatoes, and cheese, and he made sandwiches before using Yi Fan’s fancy capsule coffee maker to make two almond lattes. He set everything on the small bar of the kitchen before approaching Yi Fan, who was looking tired but fully awake. 

Jongdae approached him for a kiss which Yi Fan accepted openly. “I made food.” 

“You smell nice,” he commented as he nodded and Jongdae smiled before answering back.

“I showered, now get up! Food will get cold,” he whined softly and Yi Fan chuckled before pulling Jongdae close.

Their nose softly collided and YiFan hummed as his eyes were close enough to look into Jongdae’s. “You came for me,” he whispered happily.

“You went for me,” Jongdae whispered back, tearing up.

Yi Fan chuckled, tearing up as much. “I don’t regret that, honestly. I managed to collect a little sanity before seeing you cute in my bed made me lose it.”

Jongdae laughed, leaving the bed and pulling Yi Fan to sit up. “Stop being cheesy and get ready for breakfast.” He chuckled all the way to the kitchen bar and sat on a high chair, scrolling on his phone, which made him realize he slept at least eighteen hour. Yi Fan showed up topless and Jongdae nearly lost the hold on his phone. “Do you plan to turn me on or something?” 

“Why? Did I manage to?” Yi Fan smirked as he asked, sitting by Jongdae and picking up his sandwich and cup of warm latte. Jongdae blushed and looked down to his cup, eating as soon as Yi Fan took a bite. “I have to go to work, but you can come with me and spend the day in the hotel area. I doubt you saw much on your last visit.” 

“I would love to,” Jongdae spoke with a happy tone, “As long as I am with you, I’d love to do anything.” Yi Fan found it cheesy and teased Jongdae about it, but he knew deep down that he would do as much for Jongdae. 


End file.
